Izuo song challenge
by kimihime97
Summary: 30 different fics inspired by lyrics and songs. Featuring Izaya and Shizuo, maybe some others. Mentions of sex, angst, soem other stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**A shorter thing, 30 fics all inspired by lyrics of specific songs played at random on my iPod. Izuo, of course. All unrelated.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Swore I'd never lose control; then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow."-Blue Troye Sivan

* * *

Shizuo couldn't point out when it had happened. He couldn't explain how their fighting and near death matches melded into this...situation. If he could even call it that. He couldn't explain how he angry glares and fists had turned into teeth in skin, lips on lips and hands on hips...

A part of him didn't want to understand or explain it. Explaining it meant facing the truth. The truth was never something anyone in this town wanted to hear, anyways.

It was the same thing every time. Izaya would text him, taunting and teasing him into coming over. There were never any real conversations when he arrived.

"It's been so long, Shizu-Chan~"

To which Shizuo would always reply, "It's been a week, Flea."

The age old nickname didn't sound right as it passed his lips. He always fought that feeling off, let himself be tugged into their familiar dance towards Izaya's bedroom. Clothes were discarded without much thought, and any ounce of resistance that might have been left flew out of Shizuo's mind as soon as Izaya had him pinned down to the bed.

Shizuo hadn't had much of a sex life before Izaya. It had never occurred to him. He didn't know what romance was, how to use it, how to follow the flow of it. He certainly had no idea what passion was, and he was sure that the way Izaya gripped hips hips until the bruised and bit roughly into his skin until he left bright marks wasn't passion. He was sure that the smirk that was on Izaya's lips as Shizuo writhed and moaned under him wasn't passionate. He knew though, that Izaya could break his bones, turn him inside out and back again, and he'd still go along with it. He knew he'd left the informant play him like a toy, regardless of anything else.

He hadn't meant to fall like that, or at all. The sex had been just that. Just sex. He didn't know when Izaya's voice had started to make his chest flutter or when the informant's fingers had felt like fire on his skin, fire that burned in the best of ways. He couldn't point out the exact day that sex had felt like just a little more than sex. For him, at least.

Izaya didn't know how to love something, not the way he claimed to love humans. He didn't even know how to do that. He didn't love, not in the way that others would expected. He _obsessed_. He took over whatever it was that caught his interest. He played with what he wanted and then he broke it, as if it had never been anything to him in the first place.

Shizuo liked to think that, maybe, Izaya broke people first so that they didn't have the chance to break him. A defense mechanism, of sorts.

Maybe that's why he left himself be okay with whatever twisted thing they had. That's why he was okay with being in love with some man that hardly knew him at all.

Loving Izaya was like loving a haunted house. It was like adoring the way the floorboards creaked, even when no one was walking on them, and loving the way spiderwebs grew in the places no life had touched in ages. Loving Izaya was falling n love with the ghosts that groaned in the walls in the dead of night, loving the way they seemed to jerk to life at night only to be left alone with yourself in the day, the ghosts having never been real to begin with. Izaya was the haunted house, with it's ghost hands caressing you at night and leaving you in a haze the next morning, unsure of what you had even encountered.

But Shizuo knew that monsters lived in haunted houses, too, taking cover from a world that held no welcome. Shizuo was a monster, if his name around town had any evidence of that, and he came alive when that haunted house embraced him. That was why he kept coming back. It was why he'd let this man do anything to him, even if his heart ached at the thought of having to leave each morning, not telling a soul about the man who had wrapped his hands around his heart and squeezed until it burst.

He never planned to fall for a man like this, a man who loved nothing and broke everything. Maybe, deep down, he thought he could fix it.

It almost made him scoff, burying his face into one of Izaya's pillows. Shizuo's hips ached slightly, his thighs and neck littered in bite marks. Izaya was laying down beside him, an arm draped lazily over Shizuo's chest. Shizuo eyed the informant's face, the eyelashes that were longer than he had expected, the lips he thought about always.

Shizuo's chest felt tight suddenly and he frowned, carefully and slowly inching his face closer. He leaned in, as best as he could, to press their lips together, only to be stopped by Izaya's hand clamping over his mouth. The informant's eyes opened lazily, an eyebrow arching at him. "Shizu-Chan, what're you doing?"

Kissing was reserved for sex, and only that. His hips ached, and he honestly didn't want to have sex again, but his mouth worked faster than his brain. "Fuck me again, Flea."

Shizuo watched Izaya, watching that haunted house come alive again as he rose up and loomed over Shizuo. That smirk formed on his lips as he brought a hand up to brush Shizuo's hair back. "Needy little thing..."

Shizuo couldn't exactly point out the day he realized he'd let this man play him until he broke apart. But, he didn't want to think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**"Darling, I love you but you love your demons more than you could ever love me."-Demons, by Social Repose**

* * *

There were few things in the world that Orihara Izaya actually kept close to him. One of those things, unknown to others, was Heiwajima Shizuo. At least that's what he liked to think.

They weren't dating. They never had the chance, not after Shizuo had all but ran away from Izaya's apartment the first time they had sex. It had been a little hurtful, really. Izaya had though he'd done a good job, pleasing the blond until the man had been practically begging to be taken.

Apparently, his bedroom skills hadn't been the problem.

"It's not you. It's...me."

Izaya arched an eyebrow at the man in his living room, who stood so awkwardly. He sighed and sat up straighter in his chair behind his desk. "Shizu-Chan, that's a very cliche line."

Shizuo winced, a hand coming up to run through his hair in a nervous habit Izaya had figured out months ago when they were still "enemies". Shizuo shook his head, looking away. "I...I can't with you, Izaya."

 _Izaya_. Shizuo was speaking calmly with him, even using his actual name. It almost made Izaya laugh. "Why not? If you'd rather have a no string attach arrangement, then that's alright. I won't take what you wont give-"

"No, I know that." Shizuo cut in, shaking his head. "I...You've taken me to dinner...you let me come over...we hang out and...and we had..."

"We had sex," Izaya stated bluntly, nodding. "And it was quite nice, if I may say so."

Shizuo blushed, biting his lip. He clenched his fists at his sides and took a deep breath, probably to calm himself down. "...I...I think I like you."

Izaya's chest fluttered as he cocked his head to the side, a frown on his lips. "then what's the-"

"I like you and that's _wrong_ ," Shizuo cut in, looking down.

Izaya blinked and his frown deepened. He stood up and walked over to Shizuo, jabbing him in the chest. "What, because we're supposed to be enemies? Are all the dates I set up to win you over for nothing then, huh?"

"N-no!" Shizuo took a step back, gritting his teeth. He looked away, clearly distressed, and he looked back at Izaya. "...I like you, Izaya. I...I like this...way more than the other shit we were doing. Fighting and yelling...this is so much fucking better."

"Then what's the issue?" Izaya sighed, exasperated. His sigh made the other flinch, and it was so odd to watch this usually strong man look so fragile.

Shizuo was quiet for a few seconds and Izaya was patient. Shizuo was bad with feelings, especially his own, and Izaya was a saint when it came to his patience.

"...I break things I love and I...I don't want to break you."

Izaya felt his heart ache a little at the blonde's words. Shizuo had looked down again, not wanting to look at Izaya, and the informant crossed his arms. "...What if I don't mind being hurt by you? It's not as if I expected this to be all rainbows and butterflies, you know."

"I don't want to take the chance," Shizuo shook his head and took a small step back. "I can't..."

Izaya frowned again, gritting his teeth. "So you'd rather walk away from a chance at something and settle for nothing?"

Shizuo winced and nodded. "...I'm better off by myself, Izaya. I...I break things and...and ruin everything. I'm not good."

"And I am?" Izaya snorted. He walked over and jabbed Shizuo in the chest again, shaking his head. "I spent months getting rid of the hostility between us, tried to take you on dates and invited you into my bed, Shizuo. You think I didn't already know those things about you? That I didn't know you weren't perfect?"

Shizuo moved away from Izaya again, shaking his head, "Don't do this, okay? Just...let me do you this favor."

"I never asked for any god damn favors from you!" Izaya snapped at him, scowling. He sighed and stepped back, shaking his head. "...You know, your problem isn't that you break everything."

Shizuo scoffed, looking away. "Then what is it?"

Izaya walked back to his computer chair and sat down, crossing his arms again. "It's that you adore clinging to your inner demons more than anything. How do you expect to ever love anybody if your heart is crowded with all that nonsense? Haven't you been alone enough? I wanted to help somehow, but how can I help you if you're not even willing to do one good thing for yourself? To help yourself?"

"...I'm sorry." Shizuo murmured softly.

"I'm sure," Izaya sighed, looking away. "...When you're done romancing those demons in your head, I'll be here. Until then...just go."

He wasn't angry. Izaya wasn't sure if he could be angry at all in this situation. Disappointed was a better word, and as Shizuo slipped out the front door, all Izaya could do was lay his head down on his desk and curse under his breath.

 **Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Never gonna leave this bed- Maroon 5 inspired this one.**

* * *

 **"So fall down. I need you to trust me, go easy don't rush me."**

* * *

Moonlight poured in through the open curtains, illuminating the sheets and exposed skin. Izaya shifted slightly, just enough to be able to lay his head on his lover's chest, Shizuo's breathing was calm, gentle, like it always was when he was asleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest made Izaya smile slightly and he sat up, propping himself up on his elbows as he looked at the other.

Shizuo's skin was littered with marks, some old, some from only hours ago. They contrasted almost perfectly with his skin and Izaya had to fight down the urge to touch them. He settled for staring, watching the rise and fall of Shizuo's chest, eyeing the blonde's messy hair and slightly parted lips.

Their relationship wasn't perfect. It was far from it, really. They'd gone most of their lives fighting and they still did. They argued over everything, from what to watch in the evening or who got to shower first in the morning. Their fights ranged from light bickering to full out war, just like the old days, where vending machines and cars were thrown across streets while Izaya fled as fast as he could. No, they didn't argue on many things. They argued and fought, but they were crazy about each other.

Every fight, no matter how long it stretched, always resulted in an apology. Izaya would kiss Shizuo senseless, hands caressing the blond's hair or stroking his cheeks. Shizuo would cling to him, murmuring apologies and half hearted complaints between kisses.

It wasn't like either of them had expected this to be easy, anyways.

Shizuo shifted, blinking his eyes open a little. He arched an eyebrow at the other, voice gruff and tired, "What the hell are you looking at?"

"You." Izaya replied simply.

Shizuo blushed, as he always did. Truthfully, Shizuo wasn't sure what Izaya saw in him. He didn't see himself as anything special, remarkable or anything else. He was horrible and violent and, really, he didn't think he deserved to be the one Izaya kept confessing his love to.

Izaya saw those thoughts swimming in the blond's eyes and leaned down, kissing his lips softly. "Ne, what's with the look?"

"There's no look," Shizuo mumbled, lips brushing against Izaya's as he spoke. He hesitated and stared into curious eyes, the smallest of smiles tugging at his lips. "I'm serious."

Izaya hummed softly, kissing the other's lips again. "I love you."

Shizuo shifted, an arm wrapping around Izaya to pull the raven on top of him. "...I love you, too."

It had taken Izaya a long time to be able to say those words, and even longer to get Shizuo to believe them. Their rocky relationship had it's bad days, some of which Izaya didn't like to think about. He didn't think he deserved Shizuo's affection, which was why it was so absurd to him that Shizuo was the one thinking he didn't deserve this.

Izaya was cold at times, calculating and sometimes down right rude. He had given Shizuo more than enough reasons to hate him and yet...

It baffled his mind.

They weren't perfect. They both knew that, accepted it.

"Go to sleep, Shizu-Chan."

They didn't really care, though, because even though they fought and screamed, they still loved each other with all they had. Izaya could live with that and as he pressed a final kiss to Shizuo's collar bone, he wondered if maybe they could stay in bed for the rest of forever.

 **A bit happier than the previous ones.**


End file.
